


Take It All

by Erikapell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: Jughead Jones has been a Serpent since before he can remember, Loyalty burned into his bones. His life has been anything but easy, meeting Betty Cooper, his beautiful blonde peer mentor and social piranha of Riverdale High , shes been through more than anyone can understand. falling in love with her was never the plan but one look at her and his life might  just start to get a little more complicated.





	Take It All

His six year old combat boots look dirty against the shiny white linoleum tiles that line the halls of Riverdale High, Toni’s ripped up fishnet stockings contrast sharply with their orientation mentors perfectly pressed black skirt and smoothly stretched maroon tights, and Sweet peas bruised knuckles brush against the rows of neatly decorated lockers as if they were made of gold.

“So this is where you’ll spend most of your free time, it’s our student lounge and we all hang out here whenever we get the chance, this is also where you’ll meet with your peer mentor three times a week, just to talk and discuss any issues you might be having…well.. adjusting!” Veronica Lodge, orientation mentor, high heel wearing heiress of Lodge Industries, and current caffeine fueled cheerleader handing out schedules with a jaw aching smile plastered to her dark purple painted lips. “so my newest fellow Riverdalians you’ll find your mentors name at the top of the schedule I just handed you, these students are chosen based solely on the similarities of your schedules. good luck and don’t forget to enjoy all that fair Riverdale High has to offer!”

Jughead felt a tug on the sleeve of his leather jacket, Fangs Fogarty crossed his eyes and whistled low, Toni shook her head, the almost semi permanent smirk plastered on her lips as she scanned the black and white paper in her hands.

“Cheryl Blossom? as in the sister of that Kid that got shot in the face by his..?” 

“by our father? yes. that would be me, my father also hung himself by the rafters and then I burned down our home. I’m a huge fan of cleansing bad energy, you seem to have quite a heavy amount surrounding you.. snake. Follow me, but not too close I can smell your cheap hairspray from over here.” with a whip of her long red hair Cheryl began her way down the hall, Toni turned to Jughead her eyes wide 

“Are you fuc..”

“I’m not waiting on you Barney, chop chop.” Cheryl interrupted from down the hall, her voice carrying over the noise.

Toni bit down hard on the inside of her cheek, her fists balled as she made her way towards Cheryl, mumbling under her breathe the entire way.

“I’m looking for Sweet Pea! hello? Sweet. Pea. is that right? is this a prank? Sweet Pea?” 

Jughead chuckled, he had never seen the tall tattooed boy so terrified in his life as he desperately tried to hide behind the beanie wearing boy who was a significant amount of inches shorter than him, Sweet pea groaned

“ You’ve gotta be kidding me, her? her dads the entire reason we’ve got eviction notices taped to our doors, not to mention if I have to listen to her speak for any longer I’m literally going to go outside and have fangs run me over with his motorcycle.” he whispered, The raven haired girl approached the boys, her hands on her hips.

“Sweet Pea? I have been looking for you all over the place, a simple response to my excessive calling would have been nice.” she grabbed for his hand, tugging the red faced boy along with her “ None the less, we have algebra in ten, I’ll show you the very best seat closest to the door.” Sweetpea twisted around mouthing “Help”. 

Jughead glanced around the student lounge, Fangs was laughing with a boy in a sweater, his hands digging into his backpack for some type of board game. Jughead finally looked down to his Schedule

“ Betty Cooper?”

A distinctly feminine voice spoke from behind him, soft and smooth like melting caramel. He had always been good at identifying his own senses, the familiar yet new smell of vanilla ice cream, cold and sweet mixed with something floral, not quite lavender but something between roses and peaches. He turned slowly, his eyes landing on a girl so breath takingly beautiful it was almost hard to look.

“ Are you looking for Betty Cooper? because.. that’s me.” 

she was blonde, not the platinum bottle blonde that his mother had used to put highlights in her hair when he was six, it was a different blonde, a honey blonde with streaks of gold that matched the specks in her emerald eyes, he could already tell that green would look amazing on her. soft sun kissed skin and perfectly pink lips smiled nervously. 

“I’m just looking for Jughead Jones. I know.. I know its a little scary.” She whispered, shaking her head so her long blonde locks covered the side of her face like a silk curtain. he hadn’t noticed before, hadn’t taken the time but now he saw. she had a scar, so light pink it was almost white, jagged in appearance but smooth in texture, it stretched from her temple to the top of her lip, she turned her head away from his.

“I’m going to be your peer mentor.” she cleared her throat “ we ought to get moving, we have chem lab first period and Professor Flutesnoot is not really the most understanding of teachers, he..”

It happened in an instant, too quick for Jughead to even stop, it was.. it seemed to be some sort of mass of paperwork thrown at the two of them. Betty ducked , her hands coming up to protect herself. Jughead stood still, his expression unreadable as he picked up one of the notes, Betty scrambled to gather the rest as a group of girls in blue and gold cheerleading uniforms ran off laughing.

“I’m so sorry.” she whispered. “ Principle Weatherbee said that he would make sure they stayed away for the first day, I didn’t want even want to do this peer mentor thing, Ronnie just..” she shook her head, crumpling the paper in her hands.

Jughead unfolded his own paper, glancing at the handwritten words in bright red ink.

“Cutface Cooper” 

Betty sighed from his right, her hands shaking as she shoved the papers into her perfectly organized locker.She really was so beautiful but the darkness to her eyes and scars on her palms held so much.. more.

“it lacks originality and the penmanship is terrible, a poor excuse for a cursive C.” he held the note in his hands tightly, Bettys eyes flicked up towards his in surprise as she glanced at the note in his hand.

“The handwriting is ginger Lopez, she’s a sophomore still taking geography and the nickname? that’s all Reggie Mantle. Quarterback and stereo typical high school bully. Just last month it was BeatDown Betty, that one was a personal favorite.” 

Jughead felt something similar to rage bubble low in his stomach, a hot kind of burning sensation as the two made their way to their first class. Betty turned to him as they approached the class door.

“I’m going to get called to the principals office anyway I might as well beat the secretary to it. Jughead Jones, if you need me you can find me on the third floor room 345..” She chewed on her bottom lip, and looked down before quickly looking back up and looking into his eyes “ I… I am a social piranha, you should stay clear from me, being around me wont do any good and I just.. I think maybe if you want to make it in this school you’ll .. you’ll stick with someone who isn’t.. crazy.” her tiny hand pressed against his shoulder and squeezed before she was gone, walking down the hall, shoulders slumped and arms crossed at the sides. 

stay away? for his own good? 

jughead took one final glance at the light blue cardigan moving down the hall.

yeah. not gonna happen.


End file.
